Scars paint your past, but not your future
by Milchschnittenpony
Summary: Kiara ist 17, darf nun ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts verbringen. Ihr Vater ist ein angesehener Todesser- Verbündeter Voldemords. Mit jungen Jahren verlor sie ihre Mutter und hat seit dem her viel zu lieden. Auch in Hogwarts wird von ihr Stärke erwartet, doch Schaft sie das?Eine solch große Verantwortung auf ihren Schultern zu tragen? Und was hat Severus Snape damit zu tun?


**Kapitel 1: Die Neue Schule**

Ps: Diese Fanfiktion spielt in Harrys sechsten Schuljahr. Kiara ist eine Stufe über ihm.

Meine Augenlider flatterten, eine Träne nach der andern rollten über meine Wangen.

Plötzlich schlug ich meine Augen auf. Einige Sekunden starrte ich an die Decke.

Meine Pupillen weiteren sich, weitere Tränen folgten. Ich war wie gelähmt- wusste nicht was ich tuhen sollte.

Mein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich.

Ich holte mach Luft, atmete Tief ein und aus.

Ich fühlte Schmerzen aus meinen Unterleib, fühlten sich an als würden sie mich zerreißen.

Ich krümmte mich vor Schmerzen.

Einige Minuten lag ich mit meinen Kopf zwischen den Knien- weinend und schwer atmend- auf dem grösen Himmelbett, das Mutter damals für mich anfertigen hatte lassen.

Es war groß die Pfosten hatten verschiedene muster eingraviert und auf ihnen hangen -aus wunderschönen Rosa Stoff- die Leinen herunter.

Plötzlich zuckte ich zusammen, es klopfte an meine Tür.

Ohne auf eine Antwort auf dieses Klopfen zu warten, würde die Tür zu meinem Zimmer geöffnet.

Eine Kleine Hauselfe kam herein.

Sie hatte ein Großes Rüschenkleid auf dem Arm, sie warf mir einen undeutenden Blick zu.

Nun lehnte ich an die Kopflehne und sah ihr zu, wie sie das Kleid mir zu streckte und sagte "Meister wünscht sie in einer halben Stunde im Salon".

Nun drehte sie sich um, uns geht auf die Tür zu, dannach schloss sie diese.

Ich sah auf meinem Bett. Meine Trockenen Tränen klebten an meiner Haut. Meine Blonden-fast schon weissen Haare waren verknoten-ich hatte mir wohl beim schlafen die Haare verknoten,als ich sie mir zu einen Topf machen wollte. Einige Stärhnen hatten sich aus dem Zopf gelöst, und klebten am meiner verschwitzten Stirn.

Ich schloss meine Augen und holte tief nach Luft. Streckte meine Zitternden Füße über das Bett, und erhob mich.

Für einen Moment war mir unwarscheinlich schwindelig, sodass ich mich an den Pfosten meines Himmelbettes anlehnen musste- schloss meine Augen und atmete erneut ein und aus. Dann machte ich einen Schritt mach vorn, um mich in das Bad- dass an meinem Großen Zimmer grenzt- zu begeben und mich um zu ziehen, denn Vater wollte mich sehen.

Ich nahm mir das Kleid auf dem Bett.

Das Kleid war- wie zu erwarten- In einem hellen Grün. Es hätte viel Rüsch und Betonte meine zierliche Taillie.

Mit einem Plop erschien die

Hauselfe die mir zuvor das Kleid gab und mir die Nachricht mit teilte.

Sie ging auf mich zu, ihr Blick auf meine Haare gerichtet. Sie gab mir ein Zeichen mich auf einen kleinen Stuhl- der im Bad,vor einem riesigen Spiegel stand- zu setzten.

Sie nahm den Kamm, der auf der kleinen Komode lag, nahm meine Haare in die Hand und Kemmte sie.

Sie flechtete meine Haare und Steckte es zu einem Dutt zusammen.

Mit einem Plop verschwand sie, so schnell, wie sie auch gekommen währ.

Ich tritt langsam- mit meiner zaten Hand auf dem Treppengeländer- die Treppe herunter.

Es war still- nichts zu hören.

Unten angekommen ging ich auf eine große Tür zu. Diese Öffnete sich von selbst und ich trat herein.

Ich betrat einen großen Raum, viele Fenster zierten ihn, und mitten in Raum ein großer Tisch, mit nur einem Stull und am Tischende ein großer Leder Sessel. Ich schritt mit erhobenem Kopfe auf den Tisch zu.

Blieb allerdings vor dem Stuhl stehen.

Aus dem Großen Leder Sessel erhob sich eine Schwarze Gestallt- mein Vater.

Er blickte mich an. Seine Augen waren beinahe Schwarz- keine Emotionen, Gefühle zu sehen.

Mir stellen sich die Häärchen in meinem Nacken auf und ich bekam Gänsehaut.

Da stand er vor mir- mein Vater, der sich so Verändert hatte, seit dem meine Mutter starb.

Er hatte sich nie für mich Interessiert, nur für Mutter-wollte doch so gerne einen Sohn, keines des Weiblichen Geschlechtes-wie mich.

Doch seit sie an einem Avada gestorben war, hatte er sich zurück gezogen- wollte aus mir eine Vernünftigere Frau machen als das was Mutter wollte. Vater war ein Todesser, und auch er wollte das ich mich dem Dunklen Lord anschließe.

Ich stand am Tisch sah ihm in die Augen, er erwiderte meinen Blick.

,Guten Morgen, Vater". Er nickte mir zu und deutete auf den Stuhl vor mir. Er schob ihn nach hinten und ich saß mich auf diesen, ich fühlte seinen Atem der sich an meinem Hals verbreitete, Er bückte sich zu mir herunter schloss genüsslich seine Augen, und gab mir einen Kuss in den Nacken. Ich saß angespannt auf den Stuhl- war wie versteinert- als er sich erhob und mich mit den Stuhl an den Tisch schob.

Er begann sich auf seinen Sessel zu zubegeben und saß sich hin.

Ich atmete tief ein, mein Kopf brummte, hatte Angst davor, was er zu sagen hatte, denn es war nicht üblich, das er mich sprechen wolle.

,Nun Vater,du wolltest mich sehen?"

Sprach ich ihn an. Er sah mir mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.

,Nun, du wirst nächstes Jahr mit Draco nach Hogwarts gehen, und dort dein letztes Schuljahr machen."

Ich sah ihn verwirrend an.

Seit ich ein kleines Mädchen war, wurde ich Zuhause unterrichtet. Vater meinte, das währe besser für mich. Dabei war es nur besser für ihn. Er wollte mich Edel erziehen, wie die Malfoys, die gute Freunde meiner Eltern waren.

, Ich erwarte keine wiederworte. Du wirst nach Slytherin kommen, und als beste abschließen, das verlange ich von dir.

Ich nickte verständlich. Mir flogen Fragen durch den Kopf, doch ich stelle Vater keine fragen, hatte Angst das er mich anfahren würde, würde ich etwas falsches sagen.

Er sah mich genüsslich an, schleckte sich die Lippen mit seiner spitzen Zunge, und sein Blick wanderte zu meinem Dekolté.

Ich räusperte mich damit er seinen Blick auf mein Gesicht nahm, was er auch tat.

,Vater, wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen"

Er nickte und seine Hand winkte mich zur Tür, die nach draußen,zur Treppe zu meinen Räumen, fürhte

Ich stellt mich auf, Strich mein Kleid glatt und begann mich zur Tür zu begeben.

Ich fühlte Vaters blicke auf mich gerichtet.

Ich Stoß die Tür zu meinen Räumen hinter mir zu.

Es zierte sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf meinen Lippen.

Hogwarts, ich komme!


End file.
